


Вчетвером

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Когда-то одинаковая симпатия альфы, беты и омеги к женщине была условием выживания. Сейчас — стала вопросом банального удобства.





	Вчетвером

Кэти точно помнила, в какой момент бой подушками перестал быть игрой и стал прелюдией: оказавшийся за спиной Кеннет обхватил ее за талию, она рассмеялась, прижимаясь затылком к его широкому плечу и слегка запрокидывая голову, и в этот момент шеи коснулись мягкие губы Бэна.

Да, именно тогда.

Кэти чуть слышно охнула, запустила пальцы в его короткие рыжеватые кудри. Бэн был легким и тонкокостным, как все омеги, но в постели Кэти почти не обращала на это внимания, чувствуя только жар его тела и крепкие мышцы — такие же крепкие, как у Кеннета, который прижался к ней со спины и плавно опустил ладонь с талии на бедро. Его пальцы смяли тонкую ткань пижамных шорт, короткие ногти прошлись по чувствительной коже, и Кэти застонала уже в голос, прикрывая глаза и слыша, как скрипят по полу колесики офисного кресла.

— Вы опять, — сказал Тайлер.

Пока они бесились, Тайлер сидел возле письменного стола в обнимку с ноутбуком, по-домашнему растрепанный и умопомрачительно серьезный — Кэти, не так давно ставшую четвертой в их отношениях, это по-прежнему напрягало: альфа и омега, с которыми она сдружилась в очередном турпоходе, в нормальной, городской жизни оказались такими же заводными, но их бета...

Союзы альфы-добытчика, беты-стража и омеги-помощника, формировались по принципу сходства — устремлений, взглядов на жизнь, интересов. И если бета Бэна и Кеннета так отличался от них, то, скорее всего, кто-то из них скрывал свою истинную натуру.

Или она просто не нравилась Тайлеру, и тогда всю эту затею стоило бы бросить прямо сейчас. Когда-то одинаковая симпатия альфы, беты и омеги к женщине была условием выживания. Сейчас — стала вопросом банального удобства.

Кэти честно старалась не загоняться, но это не особо помогало. Они с Бэном и Кеннетом развлекались, шутили, трахались, а Тайлер сидел в стороне. Так, будто ничего не происходило. Кэти чуть слышно фыркнула, приподняла голову и приоткрыла один глаз — только чтобы убедиться, что Тайлер и в этот раз не изменил себе, но именно в этот момент Кеннет прижался ртом к ее шее и обвел языком засос, оставленный вместо метки. От неожиданности Кэти вздрогнула, стиснула в кулаке волосы Бэна, неразборчиво выругалась и почему-то шепнула: Тай.

Может быть, потому что она слишком много о нем думала.

Может быть, потому что его правда не хватало, каким бы чужим он ей ни казался.

Бэн резко выдохнул и вскинул голову, и Кэти увидела широкий зрачок, румянец на щеках, слегка припухшие губы. Она не знала, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем, но через секунду губы Бэна оказались на ее губах, а в нос ударил его свежий, сладкий запах. Бэн медленно выпрямился, не разрывая поцелуя, и ловко подцепил резинку ее шорт — Кеннет догадливо убрал руку, позволяя ему спустить их до середины бедер, и в этот момент матрас под ними слегка просел и с запозданием скрипнул.

Секунду спустя пальцы Бэна конвульсивно сжались, он застонал ей в рот, и Кеннет пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но явно одобрительное. «Твою мать», — подумала Кэти, чувствуя, как сердце замирает в груди.

Тайлер был таким же по-домашнему растрепанным и умопомрачительно серьезным, но теперь он смотрел не в экран ноутбука. Он смотрел на них, и Кэти не сдержала легкий, одновременно изумленный и ликующий смешок, плавно перешедший в стон: Кеннет провел пальцами по ее половым губам, слегка надавил на вход, заставляя прогнуться в спине и прижаться бедрами к его бедрам.

Она начинала теряться во времени и пространстве — ее целовали, ее ласкали, на нее смотрели, а вокруг накалялся пропитанный знакомыми, уже почти родными запахами воздух: колкость перечной мяты и тепло скошенных трав, горчинка свежемолотого кофе, озон, молоко и мед.

— Принцесса, — шепнул Кеннет ей на ухо, — давай устроимся поудобнее.

Она кивнула раньше, чем поняла, что он имеет в виду. Услышала, как щелкнула резинка его боксеров. Почувствовала его ладони, вернувшиеся на бедра: Кеннет откинулся на подушки и потянул ее на себя, и Кэти застонала, поспешно стряхивая мешающие шорты и шире разводя ноги — так, чтобы было удобно опуститься на него сверху.

Так, чтобы Тайлер и Бэн хорошо видели. Она чувствовала их взгляды, горячие и жадные, похожие на настоящую, осязаемую ласку. На кубик льда, скользящий по коже. На капли горячего воска.

Кэти застонала, чувствуя, как крупный член Кеннета раздвигает дрожащие от возбуждения мышцы. Голова кружилась — от ощущения наполненности, от загустевшего запаха альфы, от жара, растекающегося по телу. От выхваченных мельком картин: пальцы Тайлера сжимаются у Бэна на бедре, слишком острые для беты зубы смыкаются там, где шея переходит в плечо, по бедрам Бэна стекают капельки прозрачной омежьей смазки, более густой, чем у женщин.

Одна из природных функций помощника — помогать добытчикам и стражам "снимать напряжение".

Кэти не запомнила, когда Кеннет уложил ее на себя. Только почувствовала, как изменился угол проникновения, ахнула, захваченная врасплох, взмахнула рукой, и Тайлер вдруг поймал ее ладонь, поцеловал содранные костяшки, чуть сдвинулся — Бэн, неожиданно зажатый между ними, вздрогнул, и эта дрожь передалась Кэти: горячая, сладкая, полная такой неловкой, искренней беззащитности, что ей снова захотелось смеяться.

Смеяться и целовать Бэна, и чувствовать, как сжимаются и разжимаются ладони Кеннета, накрывшие ее грудь, и смотреть в глаза Тайлера, темные, как грозовое небо.

Она потянула Бэна на себя, привычно закрывая глаза и заставляя себя расслабиться. В первые секунды это всегда было сложно — проникновение второго члена не было болезненным, но ощущалось слишком остро, как будто каждой клеточкой тела, и от этого не отвлекали ни взгляд Тайлера, неожиданно нежный и какой-то почти взволнованный, ни бьющееся в шею дыхание Бэна, ни колючий шепот Кеннета, путавшийся в ее волосах.

"Все хорошо", — подумала Кэти, чувствуя, как дрогнули в улыбке губы.

Тайлер переплел их пальцы. Легко, ободряюще сжал ее ладонь. И двинул бедрами — Бэн вздрогнул и двинулся вместе с ним, и Кэти, распахнув глаза, поймала взгляд Тайлера.

Казалось, он трахал не одного Бэна, а их обоих — эта мысль почему-то показалась Кэти забавной, и она засмеялась, как в самом начале, и запрокинула голову, и запустила пальцы в волосы Бэна. Тело отзывалось на каждый толчок острой, пронзительной дрожью, стоны Кеннета, подхватившего общий ритм, бились в шею, и это было так — так сладко.

Так правильно: мышцы сводило предоргазменным жаром, воздуха не хватало, в глазах темнело, и Кэти чувствовала, как остатки контроля тают, остаются где-то совсем далеко, со взглядами, со вздохами, с шепотом и криком. Кажется, это был ее крик — Кэти задохнулась им, вздрогнула, чувствуя, как вместе с ней дрожат Кеннет и Бэн, и позволила темной, солоноватой, обжигающе-прекрасной волне захлестнуть ее с головой.

Она не знала, кто остановился первым. Сознание фиксировало только отдельные фрагменты. Прохладная наволочка под щекой. Короткий, нежный поцелуй в макушку — это был Тайлер. Ладонь Бэна, опустившаяся на ее талию.

Кэти удовлетворенно вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

Они все были здесь. Им всем было хорошо.

Выяснением подробностей можно будет заняться потом.


End file.
